血まみれの月
by Scattered Kaleidoscope
Summary: The title means Bloody Moon. I just felt the urge to do another one-shot lol. Sorry, my faithful readers if I haven't update Eien No Yoru...been caught in some stuff. Please read and review! Yuuki/Kaname FTW


_Bloody moon, oh bloody moon above_

_Show the way to this rose, and follow your star_

Long, ever so elegant dark brown locks pooled around the figure. Said slim figure sat delicately, torso leant back a bit, hand bracing that part of her weight. Knees drawn up slightly in a relaxed position, legs otherwise stretched out a bit, one foot over the other. Free hand, the reddish wine brown gaze looked at it, rose to the white drenched sky above.

Hand held the pure white lily in its palm gently, fingers splayed delicately as the gaze watched petals float to the water-like glass floor below the figure. Yes, the figure sat on a delicate circle of glass like water only an inch thick. The clothes were of course made of silk, the best silk fabric ever created in the world. The clothes? A pure white, non dirty beautifully crafted satin silky snowy white dress. Extra emphasis on the epic details above, though they were of course redundant.

Delicate, soft, full lips opened partly, the reddish brown eyes closing half way. Blood dressed nails glittered ruby against the glowing red of the crimson moon that floated above.

_Follow me, pure lily_

_White flower so sinless and pure_

_Follow me to the depths of hell_

Reddish wine brown hues looked fully up to the crimson moon above as the figure fell back into the circle waft of water without so much as a sound of motion. Legs still together, that once busy hand now relaxed an inch or so from the hip. The still busy hand held up to the sky almost like an offering.

Yuuki blinked. What was she offering in her silence?

She had known herself as Yuki Cross- before Kaname had restored her memories. She had been inferior, in lineage and in such piteous things as looks and social standing and whatnot. She had been in love with Zero- she had almost voiced it to the Hunter before he set her free with a kiss from a butterfly.

And then she saw her mother drenched in blood. Smelled her father's blood as its scent wafted through the air to assault her blindly. And she had awoken to find herself in the body of Yuuki Kuran- her former life. Her former self, so to speak.

Deep down, Yuuki knew that while her memory was sealed, her blood had not forgotten her. The snowy night she had been awoken once more, her vampiric blood spread through her veins like wild fire. Licking. Licking and tasting her human blood as it freed her from her mother's curse and repaired her body.

Repaired? Reddish brown eyes blinked once more.

Yes, repaired. The fire that engulfed her body had sent her body sprawling- figuratively. Not really- that'd probably hurt. Anyway, the fire took all of her human traits and qualities (physically) away. It made her as her vampiric body would be had she been that age normally. It made her beautiful, and sexy. No longer was she inferior to superior looks regarding the Night Class, or other human women. She had Kuran blood coursing through her veins strongly, and it showed. She was almost an exact copy of her mother.

But she was still Yuuki. Still Yuki Cross, too, somewhere deep inside her soul.

_Oh, soft, white lily_

_Follow me to the moon above_

_And rejoice in the terrifyingly_

_Beautiful sin that's graced_

_Our sights this night, please_

Crystalline tears formed around the edges of the Kuran Princess' eyes, and slowly one by one into the pure pool of water below her that her hair fanned out against and pooled about. She made no sound as the tears fell gently, sending sparkles against the gentle blue surface. A shooting star red as blood crossed the sky. One, two, five, twenty. The sky was crying because the Kuran Princess' couldn't, though tears fell without reserve.

Yuuki's eyes slowly closed and she saw Zero Kiryuu- the Hunter she had come to love within time. And then she saw her true, one and only love, her brother, her Knight- her vampire- Kaname Kuran. Her ancestor, her lover, her future husband.

More tears gathered against her dark lashes and fell diligently, though the Princess stayed silent. She did not utter a sob, no let loose a gut wrenching cry of agony. Instead, she chose to suffer in silence because this was her penance for loving two, and yet only truly loving one and being with him while the other suffered the most.

_As blood drenches the sky_

_Let our tears become docile_

_And let the sunlight shine amongst_

_The star basked curtain of darkness_

_Let the light shine_

_And bring the day_

Eyes slowly opening, Yuuki slowly sat up, and extended her arm to the sky above. Her hand closed a tiny bit on the gently pure, snowy white flower in her hand, nails pricking the petals as her mouth opened in a silent scream that would shake the ages of time with agonizing sadness.

The crimson glittering moon answered her silent cry with a bask of red light. The white sky above her bled its self dry as the stars continued to cry for their mistress, falling to the sky in an attempt to save her honor as the tears she shed fell to the puddle of water under her.

Ever so slowly, the bloodied crimson dressed nails of the Princess of Kuran clenched tighter into the white flower, petals falling one last time. As they fell through the distant air, their petals turned red, and in turn, the water turned red. The white flower in Yuuki's hand bathed its self in red as the sky above glittered its self with red sparks before blood ruled the said sky above.

Pearly white fangs glittering against the crimson moon's shine, the Kuran Queen let out a smile. I say Queen because she has just now reached her vampiric nature. The deep scarlet blood ran down her arm to her elbow and dripped into the water.

_And so, the Gods above_

_Sang out high and clear_

_Their approval for the Queen of the Vampires_

_The Vampire of Vampires_

_The Queen of the Night_

And yet, to herself so softly, the bloodied Yuuki whispered to the sky high above. To the moon so mighty and red, "If you were as I, so bloodied and sinned, what would you do? If you were as I,"

"Why, my little vampire, I would sin your sins and cry", the crimson moon answered her in the breath of the cold night wind that swept through her.

"Pretty white flower, all white and pure in my hands," Yuuki whispered softly, "So beautiful and sinless. I beg of you, pure snowy flower, I do so beg with my light,"

"Please drench your petals in the blood of my sin,"

An echoing voice fell upon the Queen's ears as her snowy white dress bled red, and all that was seen was blackness.

And in the darkness, golden letters made of fire sprang to life, whispered by a tragic song.

"I love you, for now and forever, Kaname Kuran."


End file.
